<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feroz by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825211">Feroz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raff disfruta con lo que hace. Y nadie, más que él, sabe cuánto. / Continuación de Lobo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feroz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empieza la cuenta atrás. Te yergues en tu puesto, esperando escuchar la señal. Un estruendo ensordecedor te hace reaccionar. Sales del campo magnético de donde te hallas y te diriges ciegamente hacia el cuerno dorado de la Cornucopia. Ni siquiera te paras a pensar en qué es lo que debes hacer; tan solo te preocupas en llegar lo más entero posible.</p><p>Coges la mochila que lleva el número de tu distrito y la abres de golpe, sacando de ella un machete. Te das media vuelta y una chica menuda de pelo trenzado se tropieza contigo. La sangre emana a borbotones de su garganta como una cascada carmesí. Ni siquiera te molestas en averiguar a qué distrito pertenecía cuando le atraviesas el pecho a otro chico a un par de pasos de ti.</p><p>
  <em>Bien hecho, Raff.</em>
</p><p>No entiendo por qué te detienes. Frunces el ceño y sacudes la cabeza, pero no puedes alejarte de mí. Sabes que eso es imposible. Ya no estás en casa y nadie podrá separarnos.</p><p>
  <em>Corre, escóndete. Yo te protegeré de los demás.</em>
</p><p>Me escuchas, sé que lo haces. No puedes escapar de mí. Soy tu única salvación. Yo, y solamente yo puedo ayudarte.</p><p>
  <em>No pienso abandonarte, a pesar de que me lo supliques. ¿Es que no entiendes que soy tu único aliado en esta batalla de sangre?</em>
</p><p>Te das media vuelta, instintivamente, sabiendo que alguien está al acecho. Sacas el machete que escondiste en tu pierna derecha sin detenerte en nada; aún lleva la sangre reseca de tus anteriores víctimas. ¿Cuántas han sido? ¿Cuatro, cinco? Ni idea, tal vez sean más, pero eso no te preocupa.</p><p>Ves a una chica que crees recordar que es del Distrito 3. Te detienes un momento, ya que no sabes si va a atacar o no. <em>¿Pero a qué esperas? Es una estrategia. ¡Ve a por ella, Raff!</em></p><p>La miras y esbozas media sonrisa antes de lanzarle el machete, que le da en la garganta. Su mirada de horror mientras se desangra te agrada. Te relames viéndola morir, pero te sabe a poco. Deseas que tu próxima víctima sufra lentamente, así que vas en busca de una.</p><p>
  <em>Así me gusta. Eres un buen chico.</em>
</p><p>Tan solo quedan dos tributos.</p><p>Pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que encuentras a uno al que despedazar. Finalmente lo encuentras. Es del Distrito 4. No sabes su nombre, ni quieres saber más nada. Tan solo ansías ver súplicas.</p><p>
  <em>¡Hazlo! Él va a matarte, debes hacerlo tú antes de que él lo haga. Disfruta con la tortura.</em>
</p><p>Coges la cuerda que tu Patrocinador te ha administrado y lo atas a un árbol. Él se resiste, pero sabes que tu habilidad para hacer nudos será imposible que pueda mover un sólo dedo. Coges el afilado cuchillo y pasas la hoja por uno de sus brazos. Te escupe en la cara y le clavas el cuchillo en dicho brazo.</p><p>
  <em>No se lo saques, retuércelo.</em>
</p><p>Grita de dolor y para ti eso es música celestial para tus oídos. Carcajeas sonoramente, sacándole lentamente la hoja del brazo y le amputas la mano. Continúas con la otra mientras él comienza a lloriquear, a rogar que le mates. No quieres. <em>No te pienso dejar.</em></p><p><em>Te gusta. Sé que te gusta.</em> Ni siquiera sientes compasión cuando le rajas el cuello y ves brotar la sangre lentamente. Sus ojos vidriosos comienzan a apagarse, mientras un hilo rojizo le sale de la boca.</p><p>
  <em>¡Detrás de ti!</em>
</p><p>Un chico se desploma a tu espalda después de clavarle el arma en las entrañas.</p><p>Estás sereno. Demasiado. Suena el último cañonazo. Lo has conseguido, eres el vencedor. <em>Lo sabía.</em></p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>